Ceci est un titre
by wabada
Summary: Les Dursleys vont chez Marge ,mais se perdent en route ,et se retrouvent ...A Godric's Hollow ,où sont aussi Sirius /Dumby /Snape ,... Y aura peut-être un slash Harry/Voldy ou Sirius/ Snape ou pire Voldy/Sirius (niark), mais je sé pas encor ^^
1. où Harry se balade , enfin presque !

Chapitre 1 : Le voyage  
  
  
Harry ,confortablement assis à l'arrière de la voiture des Dursleys ,regardait le paysage monotone qui défilait .  
A l'avant de la voiture , l'oncle Vernon conduisait en plissant ces petits yeux ;et la tante Pétunia tenait une grande carte routière à l'envers .  
  
"Mais bon sang !!" tonna l'oncle Vernon de sa grosse voix . "On devrait déjà être arrivé depuis une bonne heure ! "  
A l'arrière de la voiture ,Dudley releva ses yeux de sa game boy .  
  
-J'AI FAIM ! hurla t il subitement .  
  
L'oncle Vernon eut un sursaut ,et s'arrêta brusquement ,projetant Dudley contre Harry ,qui en eut la respiration coupée .  
  
-Mon Duddynou ,on ne peut pas s'arrêter ,il n'y a pas encore de restaurant ,et tu as déjà mangé tous les sandwichs . dit la Tante Pétunia ,après s'être remise du choc .  
Elle tourna et retourna dans tous les sens la carte de Londres et ses environs ,sans parvenir à les situer .  
  
-J'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons perdu ,Vernon . dit elle anxieusement .  
  
L'oncle Vernon était excédé . Ils étaient partis de Surrey voilà plus de 2 heures , et n'avaient toujours pas réussi à rejoindre Chipping Sodbury ,le petit village où la tante Marge s'était installé quelques jours auparavant .  
Les joues rouges de colère ,il s'arrêta sur un coté de la route et prit la carte de la main de la tante Pétunia .  
  
-Tu n'as jamais su lire une carte routière ! fulmina t il en remettant la carte à l'endroit .  
  
Pendant ce temps ,Harry regardait où ils s'étaient arrêté .Etrangement ,ce lieu lui paraissait familier ;bien qu'il n'y soit encore jamais allé .  
La voiture était garée à l'orée d'une petite forêt ,vers laquelle descendait un chemin sinueux .  
Il commençait à faire sombre ,et de moins en moins de voiture passaient devant eux .  
  
L'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia semblaient s'être mis d'accord ,car la voiture redémarra aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était arrêtée .   
Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancaient ,la route se faisait de plus en plus étroite , et l'oncle Vernon était contraint de se ranger sur le bas coté pour laisser sa place aux quelques voitures qui allaient dans le sens inverse .  
Au bout d'une demi-heure ,la route s'aggrandit ,et ils arrivèrent devant un petit village qui portait l'écriteau "Godric's Hollow" .  
En lisant ce nom ,Harry ne put s'empécher d'éprouver un serrement dans son estomac .Ce mot lui était familier ,et il était lié dans sa mémoire à de mauvais souvenirs . Il commença à chercher dans sa tête ce que ça pouvait bien lui rappeller ,mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'oncle Vernon ,qui s'arrêta et demanda sa route à un passant .  
A la plus grande fureur de l'oncle Vernon ,le passant éclata de rire .  
  
-Vous êtes très loin de Chipping !C'est dans le sens inverse !  
  
L'oncle Vernon avait passé une très mauvaise journée ,et il n'acceptait pas qu'on se moque en plus de lui . Il allait lancer une réplique cinglante au passant , mais la tante Pétunia lui toucha le bras ,l'incitant au calme .  
  
-Pourriez vous nous indiquer le nom d'un bon restaurant ,dans le coin ?  
  
Le passant sembla réflechir ,puis leur indiqua une rue ,à droite ,où se trouvait selon lui le meilleur pub du coin , le "Bubble Gum"  
L'oncle Vernon ne prit même pas la peine de remercier le passant et referma sa vitre d'un coup sec en démarrant en trombe .  
Il prit à droite et la voiture se retrouva dans une petite rue sombre , terrriblement crasseuse .  
Une odeur nauséabonde parvenait d'un tas de poubelles dans un coin , et Harry ne put s'empêcher de frissoner .  
Au bout de la ruelle se tenait un pub animé ,où se pressait beaucoup de monde . Au néon , au dessus de l'entrée, était inscrit le nom étrange du pub .  
Dudley lacha sa game-boy sans même prendre la peine de l'éteindre ,et descendit de la voiture , suivi par la tante Pétunia .   
L'oncle Vernon se gara sur un parking quelques mètres plus loin ,se retourna et dit sèchement à Harry :  
  
-Toi ,tu restes là .Tu n'essayes pas de sortir de cette voiture , et si il y a le moindre dégat lorsque je reviendrai ,tu vas m'entendre .  
  
Sur ce ,il descendit de la voiture en refermant la porte derrière lui et rejoignit sa femme et son fils à l'entrée du bar .  
Harry soupira et scruta les alentours . Le néon du pub éclairait faiblement la rue ,et Harry put distinguer dans la pénombre les vieilles maisons qui longeaient la rue .Elles étaient si vieilles qu'elles semblaient sur le point de s'écrouler ; mais paraissaient habitées .  
Quelques ivrognes étaient endormis de l'autre côté de la rue ,et Harry se sentit sur le point de faire de même . Mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir depuis plusieurs nuits , tant des scènes tragiques de sa dernière année à Poudlard lui revenaient ,inlassablement ,dès qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil .  
Depuis le début des vacances ,il n'avait pas cessé de s'inquiéter pour ses amis : il n'avait reçu aucune lettre d'eux .  
Il s'allongea sur la banquette ,tenta de chasser les idées noires de sa tête , mais eut beau se tourner et se retourner ,il n'y pouvait rien ,impossible de s'endormir . De plus ,son estomac gargouillait tant il avait faim : Ils n'avait rien mangé depuis hier soir ,toutes les provisions que la tante Pétunia avait apportées pour le voyage avait été dévorées par Dudley .  
Résigné à devoir , une fois de plus ,veiller ,Harry se redressa .Il faillit écraser la game-boy de Dudley ,et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle n'avait rien .Dudley l'aurait probablement tué dans le cas contraire ,c'était sa seule distraction depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison .  
Harry prit la game-boy et comença à jouer avec ,pour chasser son ennui . Au bout d'un certain temps ,il commença à s'interesser au jeu ,et n'entendit pas le coup sec frappé à la porte de la voiture . 


	2. où on voit tous les 'anciens'

disclamer :Tous les persos ...blablabla ...Pas à moi ...blabla.  
  
  
  
------------Chapitre 2 : Réunion ----------------------------------------------  
  
  
A l'abri dans un coin sombre , la bête guettait .  
  
Son instinct lui commandait de se rendre quelques rues plus loin , mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver .  
Le chien se glissa silencieusement à travers la porte cochère ,igorant son 6ème sens qui lui disait de se rendre dans une autre partie du village ; et pénétra dans le vieil hall d'entrée .  
Après avoir vérifié que personne ne le regardait , Patmol se transforma en humain .Il essuya lentement la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur ses habits poussiéreux Il n'était pas sûr que cet endroit soit le meilleur pour un rendez-vous de cette importance , mais il savait que Dumbledore avait ainsi voulu rendre hommage à James et Lily , qui avaient -il y a longtemps- habités dans un appartement de cet immeuble .  
Sirius regarda sa montre et soupira .Il était en retard .  
  
-Ce n'est pas trop tôt . lança une voix sèche derrière lui .  
  
Sirius se retourna et son visage se referma quand il vit son vieil ennemi , Rogue ,les cheveux toujours aussi gras , le teint toujours aussi cireux , qui le regardait avec une expression de mépris .  
  
-Tu serais aussi en retard si tu avais du te battre contre des chiens féroces qui ne voulaient pas que tu passes par leur territoire .  
  
-Mais tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre ,mon cher Sirius ... susurra Rogue d'une voix mielleuse .  
  
Sirius allait répliquer , mais un homme apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte qui menait au premier étage .  
  
-Ah ,Sirius ,tu es arrivé .J'ai cru que tu ne viendrai pas .  
  
Sirius sourit en reconnaissant Mondingus Fletcher , un ex-camarade de Gryffondor qui était devenu Auror .  
  
Celui-ci sembla assez embarrassé .  
  
-Je ...Je suis vraiment désolé ,pour James et Lily ...Azkaban ...Savais pas ...Dumbledore nous a expliqué ...marmonna-t-il maladroitement en lui tendant une main que Sirius serra sans hésitation .  
  
-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir . dit il en le suivant dans les escaliers .  
  
Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un serrement dans son estomac en entrant dans l'appartement , qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis 17 ans -depuis que James et Lily avaient déménagé quelques rues plus loin ,dans une maison qui avait été détruite depuis .  
  
Il suivit Mondingus dans le salon ,où s'étaient regroupées une douzaine de personnes .  
En le voyant , plusieurs personnes se levèrent pour aller lui serrer la main , s'excusant de l'avoir cru coupable pendant si longtemps .  
  
Parmi elles ,Sirius reconnut Arabella Figg ,Dedalus Diggle ,et bien d'autres .  
  
Dumbledore se leva à son tour , sourit à Sirius , et lui fit signe de prendre une chaise .  
Sirius s'installa entre Mondingus et Arabella , et Dumbledore prit la parole .  
  
-Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel , et d'être tous venus . commença-t-il d'une voix forte .  
Tout d'abord ,je voudrais rendre hommage à un innocent qui s'est fait à tort accuser du meurtre de ses meilleurs amis .Pendant 13 ans ,Sirius Black a souffert d'une double peine .Celle d'avoir été incarcéré à Azkaban ,où il souffrait mille tortures auprès des détraqueurs ,mais aussi-et surtout- une peine de coeur : Sans aucun réconfort ,il a dû surmonter la mort de ses amis les plus chers , James et Lily Potter .C'est à eux et à Sirius que je voulais rendre hommage .  
  
Il leva son verre , imité par les autres .  
Seul Rogue n'avait pas fait un geste , et regardait Sirius d'un air moqueur .  
Dumebledore ne sembla pas le remarquer ,et poursuivit :  
  
- Je vous ai réuni ici , car l'heure est grave .  
  
Mondingus et plusieurs autres sorciers regardèrent Dumbledore , inquiets .  
Apparemment , ils ne semblaient pas au courant du retour de Voldemort , pensa Sirius .  
  
- L'année dernière ,lors du tournoi des trois sorciers qui se tenait à Poudlard , Voldemort est revenu .  
  
Une petite sorcière poussa un cri et s'effondra sur son fauteuil .  
  
-C'est impossible , Albus , vous les avez bien ! s'exclama un homme .  
  
Dumbledore le regarda gravement .  
  
Depuis que Sirius l'avait vu , à la fin du tournoi des 3 sorciers , le vieux directeur de Poudlard semblait avoir vieilli de plus de cinquante ans . Des rides d'inquiétude entouraient ses yeux , qui n'étincelaient plus derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune .  
  
-Pourquoi serait-ce impossible , Fergus ?  
  
L'homme bafouilla des mots incompréhensibles , et sembla soudain abattu , à un tel point qu'il ressemblait à un enfant fragile .  
  
-Il va falloir que vous acceptiez cette nouvelle , car elle est vrai .  
Harry Potter a assisté à sa renaissance sous ses yeux , et a réussi à échapper à Voldemort de justesse .Voldemort dispose maintenant de la protection que Lily à transmise à son fils en le protégeant .  
  
-Depuis lors , les attaques se multiplient .continua-t-il .  
  
Dumbledore mit une main dans sa poche de sorcier et en sortit un exemplaire de la gazette ,qui titrait 'Panique sur le chemin de traverse !'  
Sirius ,qui n'avait pas eu accès à la gazette ces dernières semaines , prit le magazine .Des phrases lui sautèrent aux yeux : " septième attaque ...retour de vous-savez-qui ? ...Que fait le ministère ? ...victimes ...Justin Fletcher ..."  
  
En soupirant ,il reposa la gazette .   
  
-Pourriez vous nous raconter plus précisément ce qui s'est passé ,Albus ? demanda une voix .  
  
Sirius tourna la tête . Cette voix ...Il l'aurait reconnu n'importe quand .  
  
Un homme fatigué se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte . Il avait de grandes cernes bleues sous les yeux , et semblait sur le point de s'effondrer .  
  
-Remus ! s'exclama Sirius en se précipitant sur son ami .   
  
Il souleva Remus , plus maigre que jamais , et l'aida à s'asseoir .  
  
-Sirius ...Murmura Rémus ,avant de s'évanouir .  
  
-Que lui est il arrivé ? s'exclama Mondingus .  
  
Dumbledore soupira .  
  
-La pleine lune était hier .Je me demande comment il a fait pour arriver jusque là .il est épuisé .  
  
Sirius leva les yeux .  
  
-Il faut absolument l'emmener à l'hôpital ! s'exclama-t-il .  
  
Dumebledore hocha la tête .  
  
-Il en a besoin ,en effet . Vas-y , Sirius , puisque tu connais toute l'histoire , tu n'as pas besion de me l'entendre relater une fois de plus .  
  
Sirius hocha la tête .  
  
-Sais tu encore transplaner ? demanda Arabella .  
  
-Bien sûr !s'exclama Sirius ,vexé . Comment pouvait elle remettre en doute ses capacités ?  
  
Dumbledore sembla amusé du ton de Sirius .  
  
-Je te rejoindrais à Ste Mangouste dès que cette réunion sera finie .  
  
Sirius souleva Remus , qui ne fit pas un mouvement , et sortit de la salle à grand pas .Il fallait qu'il se dépêche .Remus semblait de plus en plus pâle au fil des minutes .  
  
En sortant , il ressentit une nouvelle fois cette intuition .L'intuition qui le guida à travers les ruellles de Godric's Hollow .  
Sirius savait qu'il devait emmener le plus rapidement possible Remus à ste Mangouste , mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller voir se que son instinct lui commandait .  
Sirius longea les murs d'une rue qui indiquait 'impasse du Bubble-gum' .  
Un nom étrange ,pour une ruelle . Il s'avança , et aperçut au fond de l'impasse un pub miteux -mais plein de fêtards .  
Que venait il faire ici ? Pourquoi son instinct l'avait il conduit devant ce pub ?  
Sirius s'apprêtait à transplaner quand il aprecut une faible lueur qui venait d'une des voitures garées sur le parking du pub .Il s'approcha ,en essayant de ne pas respirer ,pour ne pas sentir l'odeur immonde des poubelles .  
Dans la voiture ,la personne qu'il s'attendait le moins à voir ici jouait à la game-boy .  
Attéré , Sirius vit son neveu ,presque aussi maigre que Remus , et ayant autant de cernes que lui , jouer à un jeu moldu .  
Que faisait il ici à cette heure ? Où étaient ses moldus ? Probablement au pub .Et ils devaient l'avoir abandonné là ,en bons tuteurs qu'ils étaient .  
Harry ne l'avait pas vu , alors Sirius frappa à la porte de la voiture .  
  
  
---------------------Fin du chapitre 2-------------------------------------  
  
Reviews svppppppp !!!  
ouistiti ki ne vous veut QUE du bien * niark niark niark *  
Ah et pis un 'tit sondage : Quel titre pour ma fic ???? J'arrive pas à en trouver un valable !  
Si vous avez une idée , allez -y ! 


	3. où Harry reve de Tommy j m bcp ce chap ...

disclamer : Pas à moa blabla (oui ,une tourte pour ce week-end) , JKR (Framboise , au chocolat ,elle sont moins bonnes ) blabla Warner Bross (n'oublies pas les Kdos pour les gosses )blablabla .  
  
  
  
-------chapitre 3 ------------------------  
  
  
-Oh ,mon dieu ! s'exclama Mondingus en se frappant le front .   
Sirius !   
  
Il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il venait d'interrompre Dumbledore en plein milieu du récit de la 'résurection' de Voldemort .  
  
Les autres le regardèrent ,inquiets .  
  
-Eh bien quoi ,Sirius ? demanda finalement une grande sorcière maigre .  
  
-C'est un criminel en fuite !  
  
-Voyons ,Mondingus , Albus nous a dit que ...  
  
-Oui ,bien sûr ,pour nous , répondit impatiemment Mondingus , mais pour les autres , c'est toujours un assassin !  
  
Un murmure s'éleva alors autour de la table .Pourquoi n'y avaient ils pas pensé plus tôt ?  
  
Une voix forte retentit ,faisant taire l'assemblée .  
  
-Severus , pouvez vous aller chercher Sirius ,s'il vous plait ? demanda Dumbledore .Vous irez conduire Remus à Ste Mangouste pour permettre à Sirius de se transformer en chien .  
Rogue voulut répliquer ,mais un coup d'oeil au directeur lui fit renoncer à protester .   
Il sortit de la salle en marmonnant , et transplana à Ste Mangouste .  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Les piles de la game-boy commençaient à faiblir , et Harry l'éteignit , en espérant que Dudley ne l'accuserait pas encore .  
Harry sentit ses yeux picoter . Mais il ne devait pas dormir : Ses rêves seraient encore peuplés de cauchemars et de mauvais souvenirs .   
Il vit vaguement une ombre taper à la fenêtre ,mais son cerveau était embrumé tant il avait faim et sommeil ,et il mit quelques minutes avant de réaliser ce qui se passait .  
  
-Si...Sirius ?? s'exclama-t-il .  
  
L'ombre noire devait avoir lu sur ses lèvres ,puisqu'elle hocha vigoureusement la tête , et sortit de l'ombre .C'était bien Sirius .  
  
Harry remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose dans ses bras ...Ou plutôt quelqu'un .C'était Remus .  
  
Sans hésiter ,Harry ouvrit la fenêtre de la portière .  
  
-Sirius ,qu'est ce que ... Il fut interrompu par son parrain ,qui commença à parler très rapidement .  
  
-Harry ,je n'ai pas le temps ...Reste là , il faut que je l'emmène à l'hopital .  
Je reviendrai ...Arrange toi pour rester là ...  
  
Avant que Harry ait pu dire quoique ce soit ,Sirius avait transplané .  
  
Que faisait Sirius ici ? Pourquoi portait il Remus ? Que lui était il arrivé ?  
  
Les questions sans réponses faisaient encore plus tourner la tête de Harry .  
Il referma la vitre d'un coup sec , et essaya de réflechir . Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher ,il sombrait dans le sommeil .  
  
----------------------------   
  
Rogue avait atterri dans la base de transplanage de l'hôpital . Il chercha Sirius des yeux dans l'hôpital bondé , mais il ne semblait pas être là .  
Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en pensant qu'il s'était perdu en transplanant .  
Il devait avoir oublié toute sa magie à Azkaban , peut-être même qu'il ne savait plus transplaner ,comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Figg .  
  
Les attaques de ces dernières semaines avaient fait de nombreux blessés , et il manquait des lits dans l'hôpital . Il enjamba un jeune garçon pâle et secoué de spasmes qui était étendu dans le couloir - sûrement un sang-de-bourbe qui avait subi le sortilège doloris .  
  
Rogue n'avait jamais aimé les sangs-de-bourbes ,qui n'étaient pas de vrais sorciers à ses yeux , et il ne se privait pas de le faire remarquer ; mais il n'avait jamais cherché à les exterminer .A quoi bon ?? Ils pouvaient toujours être utiles comme serviteurs .  
  
Un médicomage pressé passa devant lui .  
  
-Vous !Vous savez si un loup-garou a été accepté il y a environ un quart d'heure ?  
  
Le médicomage hocha négativement la tête ,et ajouta en partant :  
  
-Moi , je travaille au service de maternité ,désolé .Allez voir au second .  
  
Rogue grimaça .Il n'était pas prêt à aller et venir dans l'immense hôpital pour rechercher un loup-garou et l'homme qu'il haissait le plus .  
  
Il eut un soupir exaspéré et attendit que Sirius daigne se montrer .  
  
---------------------------------  
  
-Bonjour , Harry ...  
  
Harry se retourna en sursaut .Il connaissait cette voix sifflante .  
Elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à ...  
  
-Tom Elvis Jedusor .Ravi de te revoir , dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique .  
  
Il savait qu'il rêvait , et il ne se laisserait pas démonter . Il allait jouer avec Voldemort comme Voldemort avait joué avec lui .  
  
-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça .siffla la voix , énervée .  
  
-Pourquoi , Tom ? Ca ne te plait pas ,comme nom ? continua Harry, mi-rieur ,mi-ironique .  
  
-C'est ça , essaye de faire le courageux .Tu prends trop au sérieux ton rôle de Gryffondor ... Mais ca ne durera pas longtemps , si tu ne veux pas que je te redonne une dose de douleur , comme ces derniers jours ...  
  
-De quoi parles-tu ? demanda sèchement Harry .  
Il avait renoncé à vouvouyer Voldemort après le fameux duel de l'année dernière .C'était une marque de respect que Voldemort ne méritait pas .  
  
-Oh ...Tu n'as donc pas remarqué ? Ces rêves ...Toujours aussi affreux ...  
  
-Comment sais-tu ça ? s'exclama Harry .Il n'avait parlé à personne de ces rêves , pas même à Sirius dans sa dernière lettre .  
  
-Je le sais parce que c'est moi qui te les envoie , bien sûr ... Voyons ...Ca te plairait de te revoir en train de tuer ton parrain sous l'imperium ?  
  
Harry serra les poings .Voldemort contrôlait ses rêves .Son pouvoir était bien plus grand qu'il ne l'avait imaginé .  
  
-Comment as tu ...Commença Harry .  
  
-Oh ,ca m'a pris du temps ...Mais ça en valait le coup .J'ai adoré te voir pleurer ,la nuit dernière ,après avoir soumis Cho au doloris .Cho ...C'est bien comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ?  
  
Harry commençait à perdre le controle de ses nerfs .Voldemort savait tout de lui .Tout !   
  
-Evidemment , vous ne savez pas ce que ça signifie ,aimer . Vous n'avez jamais aimé personne , vous avez le coeur bien trop dur ! s'exclama-t-il .  
  
Cette fois ,il sentit qu'il était allé trop loin .Voldemort frissonnait de colère .  
  
-Détrompes toi . J'ai aimé .siffla-t-il .   
Mais ... Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dis ça à toi , petit vers inutile . dit Jedusor d'une voix mielleuse .  
Parlons plutôt de la raison de ma présence ici .Je suis venu t'informer ...  
continua Voldemort .Ce qui lui servait de bouche s'était étiré en ce qui devait être un sourire .   
  
-Allons ...Tu ne me demandes pas de quoi je suis venu t'informer ?  
  
-Non . répondit calmement Harry .  
  
-Tiens tiens ...Et pourquoi donc ?  
  
-Parce que vous êtes si excité à l'idée de me le dire que dans tous les cas ,je le saurai .  
  
Touché .pensa Harry avec satisfaction . Voldemort eut un regard haineux .  
  
- Tu riras moins quand tu sauras ... Puisque tu ne veux pas savoir tout de suite , tu le verras par tes yeux ... lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille . Ca sera encore pire ...  
  
  
-----------------fin du chapitre 3----------------------------------------------  
  
Ouh !G adoré écrire cette scène .   
  
Reviews , que vous ayez aimé ou non ssssss'ilvous plait !!!  
sinon ...*evil grin* (Ki ? Moaa ?? noonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ,jamais !) 


End file.
